


time to make up for

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [47]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Smut, Teasing, is it flirting if theyre already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “since we’ve been so busy, i guess we have a lot of time to make up for, huh?”annabeth grinned, excitement coursing through her now. “hmm,” she hummed, “i guess we do.”- or the one in which they make it better(part 2 to "just because we can")
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	time to make up for

**Author's Note:**

> 2 things.  
> 1) this is a part 2 to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740021) and it makes more sense if you read that first (it literally picks up right where that one left off)
> 
> 2) i know some people are uncomfortable with smut so if you are, just don't read xo

“since we’ve been so busy, i guess we have a lot of time to make up for, huh?”

annabeth grinned, excitement coursing through her now. “hmm,” she hummed, “i guess we do.”

percy began to carry her down the hall and she leaned forward, attaching her lips to his jaw. one of his hands slid from her thigh to her ass and annabeth smiled against his skin. “i’ve missed you so much,” she mumbled, trailing soft kisses down his neck. 

she didn’t realize where they were until percy was lowering her onto the bed, hovering over her. “i’m here,” he said. “i’ve missed you too. i’m sorry.”

annabeth crawled backward until her head was against their pillows and she pulled him closer. he settled on top of her, her legs on either side of his hips. “i’m sorry too,” she said quietly. percy leaned down and kissed her again, licking into her mouth slowly. he rolled his hips downward, making annabeth moan into the kiss. her hands tugged at his shirt. “off,” she mumbled against his lips.

percy chuckled, pulling back until he was kneeling between her legs. he peeled off his shirt slowly. annabeth’s eyes raked over him appreciatively, heat already pooling between her thighs. “you’re kinda hot, jackson,” she teased. he beamed at her, leaning back down to kiss her again. her nails ran over his bare skin. 

his hands traveled under her t-shirt, sliding upwards along her stomach until he cupped her breast. annabeth whimpered quietly against his lips as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. he was so careful and attentive with the way he kissed her deeply and rolled his hips slowly, all while kneading her breasts. it was driving her mad.

“perce,” she muttered. 

percy trailed his lips down her neck for a minute before pulling away to strip annabeth’s shirt off. he looked over her with love and adoration. leaning back down, he attached his lips to her collarbones. “you’re so beautiful,” he said quietly, making her heart swell. “my beautiful girl, i love you so much.”

“i love you too,” she breathed. percy’s mouth moved lower, pressing kisses against her chest. annabeth’s breath hitched when he took her nipple in his mouth. his hand played with her other breast and he really was going to drive her mad. her breath came out in harsh pants and her thighs tightened on either side of his torso. his mouth and hands switched breasts.

just when she thought she was going to lose her mind, his mouth began to move lower. he trailed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, muttering sweet nothings against her skin. his fingers hooked on the waistband of her shorts and she lifted her hips. in one motion, her shorts and panties were stripped off and tossed elsewhere. 

percy’s lips traveled back upwards towards her breasts as his fingers trailed along her inner thigh until they reached her center. annabeth’s breath caught and she moaned quietly as his fingers circled her clit. he mouthed against her collarbone and between her breasts.

“percy,” she breathed, “come on.”

she felt him smile against her skin. annabeth concluded that he would, in fact, be the death of her when all at once, he took her nipple in his mouth again and slid two fingers into her. her hips bucked up and she moaned. 

“you’re so wet,” he murmured against her skin. annabeth let out a ruined whimper.

“mhm,” she hummed. “you have that effect on me.”

percy lifted his head and grinned at her in a way that only excited her more. he moved up to capture her lips in a kiss, which she could hardly focus on because his fingers were still insistent inside of her. she pulled back. “i need you,” she said, her fingers tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants.

he kissed her jaw. “i wanna go down on you first,” he said, already making his way down her body.

annabeth chuckled breathlessly. he’d always loved having his head between her legs, not that she was complaining. but she’d found it odd at first because her few past partners, along with what most of her friends said about their partners, thought it was a chore and seemingly hated doing it. lucky for her, percy was nothing like that. “i won’t say no to that.”

percy beamed at her as he settled between her legs, not hesitating to duck his head down and run his tongue over her slit. he took his time, moving his fingers languidly as he focused gentle attention solely on her clit. annabeth threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged gently. not only did he love it, he was also  _ good  _ at it.

“god, i love you,” she muttered between moans. “percy, please.”

his eyes flicked up to hers and the sight made her breathless. his pupils were blown, his hair was a mess around her fingers, and his head was framed by her tan thighs. annabeth let out a broken whimper. with their eyes locked, she mumbled a soft, “more. please.” 

percy’s eyes glittered and his fingers sped up, curling upwards with each thrust. his tongue became more insistent, drawing quick, tight circles around her clit. annabeth broke eye contact as her head fell back and a loud moan fought its way out of her throat. she lost track of how long it had been of his consistent movements until her legs tightened around his head as her orgasm approached. 

“percy!” she gasped, tugging his hair roughly as the tight feeling in her stomach snapped. her body shook and trembled as she trapped percy’s head between her thighs. he worked her through her orgasm slowly. when he finally lifted his head, his chin glistened with her release and it made her shudder. delirious with want, annabeth held out her arms weakly and said, “god, you’re so fucking hot. come here.”

percy chuckled and crawled up her body, kissing her deeply. she could taste herself on him and she moaned quietly. he pulled away and looked at her with love in his eyes. annabeth bit her lip to hold back a smile.

“i love you,” she whispered again. his smile grew.

“i love you too.”

annabeth pulled him into another soft kiss and her hand slid down his back until it hit the top of his sweatpants. “off,” she said quietly, looking at him with a smile. he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and moved off her to stand up. she watched as he slid off his sweatpants and boxers, her mouth watering at the sight of him.

since work had begun taking up most of his day, percy had lost some of the definition of his muscles he’d had when they were in college. his body was still toned and lean, and still  _ very _ attractive to annabeth, but his abs were hardly visible unless he was flexing and he had a little bit of a softer look to him. she loved it.

“you’re drooling,” percy teased as he crawled back onto the bed. he settled on top of her and annabeth grinned before locking a leg around his torso and flipping them over so he was on his back. 

“like i said,” she teased back, “you’re hot.”

“and you’re beautiful,” he replied without missing a beat. annabeth’s smile grew and she leaned down to kiss him. her hands ran over the planes of his chest. he groaned quietly when her fingers brushed over his nipples and she smiled into the kiss. she moved her lips down to his jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone, where she left a hickey. her mouth landed back on his as she straddled him fully. annabeth rolled her hips into his, her center gliding over his shaft easily.

percy tensed beneath her and his head fell back with a soft moan. “beth,” he mumbled.

“mhm?” she hummed, doing it again. she sat up and slid her hands down his arms until their fingers intertwined and she smiled at him. percy’s eyes raked over her.

“you’re unreal,” he whispered, smiling softly. annabeth bit her lip and rolled her hips again. percy grunted at the movement and then chuckled. “and you’re going to be the death of me, oh my god.”

annabeth let out a soft laugh. “i know,” she said simply. percy grinned and motioned for her to come closer. she leaned down and kissed him gently. all too late, she realized his plan. he held her waist tightly and rolled them over. percy put his weight on her so she was pinned to the bed and annabeth let out a gasp followed by a soft laugh. 

leaning on his elbows, percy hovered over her and smiled. he ducked his head to kiss her softly. when he pulled back, annabeth could see the adoration in his eyes.

“i love you so much,” he said quietly, affection lacing every word. he pressed tiny kisses along her jaw. “i’m sorry about work and being busy and everything. i’ll get better with it, i promise.”

annabeth sighed as he attached his lips to a spot under her jaw that he knew drove her crazy. “i love you too,” she mumbled. “and i’m sorry too, i’ve been just as busy. we’ll both get better with it. mmm, but percy?”

he lifted his head and looked at her. “yeah?”

“you’re driving me nuts, i need you inside me, like, now.”

percy laughed and his eyes darkened again. he nodded and pressed his lips to her neck again, reaching down to line himself up with her entrance. they both moaned when he pushed into her. annabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dug her fingers into his hair. he moved slowly at first and she let herself fall apart underneath him.

percy’s head was buried in the crook of her neck and she could feel his hot breath on her skin as he let out soft pants every time he moved. sweat was collecting in between their bodies and on her forehead but she couldn’t care less.

“percy,” she moaned when she couldn’t take the slow pace anymore. “more. please.”

before changing pace, he reached up and pulled her arms off of him and intertwined their fingers, pinning her hands to the bed on either side of her head. then he lifted his head and looked at her. the way his pupils were dilated and some of his hair clung to his skin with sweat made annabeth whimper quietly. 

“you look so fucking good,” she mumbled. he smiled widely before leaning down to kiss her again firmly. finally, he picked up the pace and thrust into her faster. annabeth moaned against his mouth.

after a moment, percy’s head dropped again so his forehead was against her collarbone and he sped up even more. annabeth’s hands struggled occasionally against his grip but he didn’t let go.

“beth,” he murmured against her skin. “fuck, i love you. i love you so much, you feel so good.”

annabeth’s thighs tensed at his words and she felt her orgasm approach at lightning speed. “please,” she moaned incoherently, “fuck, baby. percy. please, oh my god.”

her body shuddered relentlessly as she came, her legs tightening around percy’s hip. he worked her through her orgasm, thrusting into her at a bruising pace as he chased his own. 

“god, percy,” she moaned. she’d learned long ago that words easily pushed him over the edge. “you’re so good, baby. fuck, i love you. you feel - fuck, perce - you feel so good.”

she’d just gotten the last word out when he let out a ruined moan against her skin and his hips stuttered against hers. percy slowed to a stop, riding out his high for as long as he could without overstimulating himself too much. he eased out of her and relaxed on top of her body. neither of them bothered to clean up right now. neither of them cared. 

percy released one of annabeth’s hands and she wrapped an arm around him, her fingers trailing up and down his spine gently as they caught their breath. the other hand she kept intertwined with his. he placed a soft, lazy kiss to the skin underneath her collarbone.

“i love you,” he mumbled again. annabeth smiled and pressed a kiss to his hair, which was damp with sweat. 

“i love you too,” she replied. she wondered if he could feel her heart beating quickly. if he could, he likely would’ve assumed it was from the sex rather than him uttering those three little words she still loved to hear.

“we have a lot of time to make up for,” she said quietly, “so i expect a lot more of this on sunday.”

percy chuckled softly. “whatever you want, baby,” he replied.

annabeth grinned. “ _ whatever _ i want?”

he lifted his head to look at her with a dazed smile and darkened eyes. “whatever you want,” he said, “i’m all yours.”

she flashed him a dazzling smile. “yeah,” she whispered, “you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this and u know me in real life, no u dont


End file.
